hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Guide de démarrage
En tant que nouveau joueur qui débute sur Hackers ou ancien joueur qui cherche à se faire reconnaître, il est important de connaître les bases du jeu pour jouer. Utilisez ce guide afin d'explorer et de comprendre les premières phases du jeu, en commençant par le choix du nom du joueur et la construction du premier nœud jusqu'à l'extension du réseau, son développement plus poussé et la recherche de cibles à pirater ! __TOC__ = Démarrage = Au lancement du jeu, un grand espace vide révèle le fond blanc familier aux pirates : l'Ergo clair. C'est dans cette espace que l'on visualise et manipule les réseaux. Afin de créer un nouveau compte, tapez sur le bouton se situant au centre de l'écran. Les comptes déjà créés auparavant peuvent être recupérés en tapant sur le bouton Connecter en haut à droite de l'écran. Si l'option « Se connecter automatiquement » est activé dans les paramètres de Google Play Jeux (Google Play Games) ou de Game Center, tout réseau lié à Google ou iTunes se chargera à la place, ce qui fera passer l'écran de connexion du début. Dans ce cas, la création d'un nouveau compte sur Hackers ne sera possible que si cette option est désactivée en premier. Il faudra alors réinstaller le jeu et attendre le chargement du jeu pour arriver à l'écran de connexion. Installation Choisir son pseudonyme Après avoir démarré un nouveau compte, une boîte de dialogue apparaîtra, demandant le nom du joueur. Utilisez le clavier dans le jeu pour entrer votre pseudonyme. Il n'est pas obligé de choisir un nom unique, n'importe quel nom peut donc suffire. Les injures, expressions racistes et/ou sexistes, et autres formes d'obscénités seront censurés avec des astérisques (*). Par conséquent, Il est vivement déconseillé de choisir un nom qui en contient. Confirmez le nom de votre réseau pour continuer. Choisir sa localisation La prochaine étape est de choisir un adresse IP. Le jeu se base sur cette information pour établir les scores des tableaux de classement, choisissez-le donc bien ! Le nom du réseau et l'adresse IP peuvent tous les deux être changés plus tard ; cependant, le changement de nom ne peut se faire qu'une seule fois et chaque changement d'adresse IP dépensera 25 crédits. Une fois l'adresse choisie et confirmée, un réseau apparaîtra ! Le nom choisi sera visible en haut à gauche. Félicitations ! Bienvenue sur le réseau ! Interface du réseau Votre nouveau réseau ! Voici l'interface principale, l'écran depuis lequel vous gérerez le réseau. En haut à gauche de cette écran, vous trouverez le nom de votre réseau et son niveau actuel. En haut à droite, vous verrez trois barres sont visibles - une dorée, une rouge et une argentée. Elles vous indiquent la quantité de ressources présentes dans le réseau. La barre dorée représente l'argent ($), la barre rouge représente les B-coins (฿), et la barre argentée représente les crédits (¢). Ces trois ressources ont des fonctions uniques dans le réseau. Au centre de l'écran, vous pourrez voir l'apparence de votre réseau. Au début du jeu, il y aura quatre structures déjà présentes que l'on appelle « nœuds ». Les nœuds ont des fonctions diverses et variées telles que produire des ressources, stocker des programmes de piratage ou encore éradiquer les menaces attaquant le réseau. *Le nœud situé au centre est le Cœur. Le Cœur contient un petit peu d'argent de B-coins. *Le nœud situé en haut à droite est une Ferme de serveurs. Les fermes de serveurs produisent de l'argent ! *Le nœud situé en bas est une Bibliothèque de programmes. Les bibliothèques stockent des virus (programmes) utilisés pour pirater des réseaux. *Enfin, le nœud rouge situé en haut à gauche est une Connexion internet. Les connexions internet servent de points d'entrée des piratages, ce qui veut dire que toutes les intrusions commenceront par ces points. Construction du premier nœud Votre premier nœud ! Vaut mieux ne pas laisser une chance à ces pirates qui pourraient très vite préparer un plan d'attaque ! Pour défendre le réseau, la première étape est de construire une Sentinelle. Les sentinelles sont des nœuds extrêmement utiles qui ont la capacité d'installer un « antivirus », permettant aux nœuds de se défendre individuellement contre les intrus. Les nœuds sont achetés dans le menu « Construire » qui situé en bas à gauche de l'interface principale. Tapez sur l'icône pour ouvrir le menu. Il existe trois types de nœud différents - les nœuds d'affaires, les nœuds de sécurité et les nœuds de piratage - que vous pourrez construire en sélectionnant l'onglet correspondant en bas du menu. Chaque nœud a un coût de construction affiché en bas de sa fiche. Sélectionnez la Sentinelle, qui est mise en évidence par le jeu, puis tapez sur le bouton Acheter. Le menu se fermera automatiquement et vous verrez apparaître une nouvelle Sentinelle dans le réseau ! Les nœuds prennent un certain temps à se construire et à se mettre à niveau. La Sentinelle fraîchement achetée prend une minute pour se construire. N'importe quelle tâche de ce type dans un réseau peut être instantanément terminée en dépensant une certaine quantité de crédits. Pour terminer instantanément la construction de la Sentinelle, tapez sur la Sentinelle pour la sélectionner, puis tapez sur le bouton « ⏩ ». Cela dépensera la quantité de crédits affiché et la Sentinelle se finira de se construire immédiatement. Il y a par contre une petite surprise pour vous... Une fois la Sentinelle construite, un intrus tentera de vous pirater ! Notez qu'en temps normal, vous ne verrez jamais un piratage en pleine action mais seulement dans l'historique de sécurité. Défense contre les piratages Tous les piratages commencent depuis les Connexions internet. Lors du piratage, observez attentivement la Sentinelle. Les boules noires, aussi appelées « pulsations », se déplacent de la Sentinelle à la Bibliothèque de programmes. Ce sont des paquets d'antivirus, « pulsés par la Sentinelle », qui sont distribués à travers tout le réseau. Une fois l'antivirus installé, la base de la bibliothèque deviendra totalement noire. Ce nœud est à présent sécurisé avec un antivirus ! La Bibliothèque de programmes recevra une dernière et plus grande pulsation et pourra commencer à distribuer l'antivirus à son tour. Des nœuds possédant un antivirus attaqueront tout nœud adjacent capturé par un pirate. L'antivirus présent sur la Bibliothèque de programmes défendra le réseau en commençant par recapturer le Cœur. Des nœuds sécurisés continueront à distribuer l'antivirus aux autres nœuds. Les pulsations vont maintenant se déplacer de la Bibliothèque de programmes au Cœur. Après avoir repris le Cœur, ce dernier sera immédiatement sécurisé pour recevoir la dernière pulsation de la bibliothèque. Ce sera ensuite à son tour de faire des pulsations dans la Ferme de serveurs capturée par l'ennemi ! Après avoir vu un piratage en pleine action, il est temps de prendre sa revanche ! Pirater Retracer une attaque Votre premier retraçage ! Après avoir défendu avec succès votre réseau, tapez sur le bouton Connexion pour retracer l'intrus ! Notez que si un piratage fait activer la sécurité d'un réseau, il sera retraçable, qu'il réussisse ou non. Attaquer un réseau Attaquer le réseau ! Comme l'attaqueur, vous devez démarrer le piratage depuis la Connexion internet située en bas. Sélectionnez-le pour afficher la liste des programmes. Seulement un virus est disponible là maintenant : le Canon à rayons. Ce programme cible un nœud à la fois et concentre son attaque jusqu'à la capture de ce nœud. Tapez l'icône du Canon à rayons pour l'installer sur la Connexion internet sélectionnée et regardez-le attaquer la Bibliothèque de programmes. Installer plus de programmes sur le même nœud augmentera la puissance de l'attaque mais prêtez attention aux petits rectangles situés à côté de la base de chaque nœud. Ce sont des espaces de programme qui indique le nombre de programmes installables sur le nœud sélectionné. Un rectangle vide correspond à un espace libre pour installer un programme et cette espace se remplira si vous installez un programme. Si vous tentez d'installer un programme sur un nœud dont les espaces de programmes sont tous occupés, ce programme peut remplacer/écraser un autre programme de priorité plus basse ou ne pas s'installer du tout. Une fois la Bibliothèque de programmes capturée, sélectionnez-la puis installez vos Canons à rayons sur celle-ci. Les programmes cibleront les nœuds dans un ordre précis, les nœuds les plus prioritaires étant ciblés en premier. Dans notre cas, il s'agit du Cœur qui possède la plus grande priorité. Après l'avoir capturé, le téléchargement de sa base de données démarrera automatiquement et les Canons à rayons attaqueront la Ferme de serveurs par la suite. Télécharger complètement le Cœur lors d'une attaque constitue une condition de victoire qui est récompensée par de la réputation et il s'agit aussi d'une condition pour réussir des missions. Après avoir capturé la Ferme de serveurs, les ressources contenues par cette dernière sont transférées automatiquement vers votre réseau, permettant ainsi de les utiliser depuis votre réseau, l'interface principale de vos opérations. Félicitations ! Le butin de (cyber-)guerre peut désormais être dépensé pour améliorer le réseau en construisant ou mettant à niveau les nœuds ! Développement du réseau Extension du réseau La plupart des nœuds ont besoin d'argent pour être construits et mis à niveau. Les nœuds spécialisés dans le piratage et les programmes ont besoin de B-coins pour être achetés et mis à niveau, ce qui veut dire qu'il est important de construire un Mélangeur de B-coin. De la même manière que vous avez construit la Sentinelle, tapez sur le bouton Construire en bas à droite de l'écran, puis sélectionnez le Mélangeur de B-coin pour l'acheter. Manipulation du réseau Manipulez votre réseau ! Une fois avoir étendu votre réseau, Marty vous expliquera comment restructurer ou « reconnecter » les nœuds de votre réseau. Pour relier deux nœuds, touchez un nœud et maintenez-le enfoncé pour « tirer » un lien, puis glissez ce lien sur un autre nœud et relâchez. Si vous faîtes la même chose entre deux nœuds déjà connectés (le lien commun deviendra alors rouge), vous les déconnecterez ! Les nœuds possèdent un nombre limité de liens de connexion qui sont représentées par des petits cercles à côté de la base de chaque nœud. Quand un nœud utilise tous ses liens de connexion, il est toujours possible de toucher le nœud et de lui tirer un autre lien mais ce dernier ne pourra pas se lier à un autre nœud. Si vous tentez de déconnecter et d'isoler un nœud, il ne restera qu'un seul lien de connexion au minimum. Pour déconnecter entièrement les nœuds, il faut passer le mode Reconstruction pour manipuler le réseau plus facilement. Et finalement, pour zoomer ou dézoomer, pincez ou dépincez avec deux doigts en glissant sur l'écran. Pour déplacer l'orientation de la caméra, glissez un doigt sur l'écran. Construire et concevoir un réseau sont des tâches complexes qui ne seront pas expliquées dans cet article. Puisqu'il s'agit d'un savoir-faire crucial chez les pirates, jetez donc un coup d'œil dans cet article pour plus de détails : Architecture de réseau. Après la défense et la manipulation du réseau, il est temps de développer des programmes offensifs et de trouver une cible à pirater ! Compilation des programmes Building a Compiler! Programs must be compiled before using them to hack, which requires a Compiler! Build this in the same way as previous nodes. At Marty's request, compile 15 Beam Cannon programs for the next target. To do this, press the "Virus" button that is highlighted at the right edge of the screen, and tap the Beam Cannon icon until 15 Beam Cannons are in production. This process, as well, can be completed with credits instantly by pressing the "Finish" button in the bottom right. Rechercher des cibles Finding new Targets! Once the Beam Cannons have finished compiling, Marty will explain how to find someone to hack! Select the “World” button which has appeared. The World Map will open, where there is a new Mission - Black Eye Bar. Mission tags have a black background, whereas player networks will have red tags. Selecting a tag will display additional information at the bottom of the screen, such as the location of the target and the amounts of available resources. Connect to the network in the same way as before, by selecting the tag and tapping "Connect." Mise à jour De nouveaux programmes A new program appeared! Upon connecting to the Black Eye Bar network, there will be some additional free programs - Worms. These programs will replicate themselves when they are not attacking, so they can spread throughout the network. They will not remain available for future hacks, so enjoy them now by installing one on the netConnection. They are weak compared to Beam Cannons, but will steadily attack, then replicate, and eventually take over the entire network! With the mission complete, there is more loot for more upgrades! Construire plus grand et plus vite More Building Threads! The missions have provided enough resources to upgrade the Core! But first, take Marty's advice and buy an extra Building Thread. These enable multiple nodes to be upgraded or built at the same time, or to speed things up by using more than one on a single construction. Click the "+" button located to the right of the Building Threads indicator and select "Yes" to purchase one with the credits provided. Now there will be two dark blocks - these represent available Building Threads, waiting to be put to work! The blocks turn white when they are busy, and the translucent ones are additional threads which can purchased, with sufficient credits. Plus de nœuds Upgrade your Core! Select the Core and press the "i" button to view some additional information, including the time and cost to upgrade. Pressing the "Upgrade" button to start the process will automatically assign one of the Building Threads to the upgrade, as shown by the indicator. To assign another thread to work on the Core, tap the timer that is displayed. The upgrade time is now reduced by half, and will be completed twice as quickly! Notice that both the upgrade timer and Building Thread indicator display two white blocks. This means that two threads are assigned to the upgrade. To remove a thread, simply tap the Core again. Note that once a construction is processing, at least one Building Thread must be assigned at all times, until the upgrade is completed or cancelled. Plus de ressources More Resources! Once the upgrade is complete, the Core info will reveal that $8,000 is required to upgrade it to the next level - but it can only hold $2,000! Luckily, upgrading the Core has provided a few benefits, including the ability to have more nodes. Now there is space to build resource storages - a Database for money, and a B-coin Mixer for B-coins. Build one of each, the same way as before. When these are complete, both the Server Farm and B-coin Mine will have produced some resources, as shown by the gold and red bars which appear above each of them. Tapping the bars will collect the resources to storage, as shown by the indicators at the top of the screen. Resources must be collected first before they can be spent on anything. De meilleurs programmes The final node mentioned in the tutorial is the Evolver. This is used to develop new programs once they are unlocked, and then upgrade them. To open the Evolver, tap the "Virus" button and select the tab labelled "Develop Programs" at the top. Take a look at the range of programs available in Hackers! Tap the "i" button to view more information about a program, or tap the program card to develop or upgrade them. When the Evolver is working on a program, the program will be shown in the space to the right, and a timer will display above the Evolver node. Developments and upgrades can be finished instantly with credits by tapping the “⏩” button below the program in the “Developing:” box. After browsing the various programs, Marty suggests building more programs before finding bigger and better targets to hack! Plus de cibles Even more targets! Returning to the World Map will now reveal an empty globe. Pressing the “Search” button will cost a small amount of money, and will retrieve 5 random target networks. They will usually have similar reputation and network level, to ensure a manageable hack, but profit and difficulty can still vary dramatically, especially at higher levels. Upon connecting to a network, a timer at the top-center of the screen will begin counting down from 30 seconds. If this timer reaches 0, or if any programs are installed, a hack will begin. Disconnecting before this happens will return to the World Map and the network will remain available. However, disconnecting after a hack begins will open the Home Screen, and the World Map will no longer list that network among the available targets. Pressing the Search button will present five new targets in place of any which remained. Searching for new targets concludes the tutorial part of the game. You're now prepared to join the cyberwar! Use the programs compiled earlier to attack these new networks and loot resources! Once a hack is finished, head back to the Home Screen, compile more programs, upgrade any nodes and programs desired, and then hack some more! = Foire aux questions (FAQ) = *I changed my mind about my name or location. How do I change them? **To change your name or location, go to the World Map and press the cog ⚙️ at the bottom of the screen. Both options are listed in the top-right section. Names can be changed only once, but it is free. Location can be changed without limit, but with a fee of 25 credits each time. *I can't move my nodes where I want to, and moving them is a pain. **Go to the Home Screen, select the "Build" button in the bottom right corner, and then press the "Rebuild" button that appears in the upper left corner. This is Rebuild Mode, where nodes can be completely detached and dragged around much easier. All connections can be severed at once by pressing “Detach” at the bottom of the screen, and any changes can be either saved or discarded by pressing “Save” or “Cancel,” respectively. Remember that the network must not break any rules before it can be saved, so be sure that all nodes are linked within 9 steps of a netConnection. The “Save” button at the bottom of the screen will turn red when the network is valid, so feel free to experiment. *I'm missing a building thread! **Check any currently constructions for the white blocks that are displayed underneath the timer on an upgrading node. Each white block represents a single building thread. To remove and add threads, tap on the timer above the node. *I made a mistake and need to delete a node! **Nodes cannot be deleted if that would result in the network becoming invalid in some way, and they cannot be deleted while in Rebuild Mode. Moving the node to the end of the network usually allows the node to be deleted. Note that essential nodes, such as the Core or Compiler, can never be deleted. *I could not connect because my “network is under heavy load from an unknown attacker” or I got disconnected because my “connection has been hijacked!” **If you see the first message while logging in, it means someone is currently connected to your network. You will be able to reconnect once they have disconnected. If you were currently playing when you saw the second message, take a break! Other players can find and connect to your network after you have been online for 3 hours consecutively.